Comfort
by Aggie89
Summary: Little One Shot Set During In The Right Place


"He's your grandson Mr Hansson."

"Thank you, Ms Godard," said Henrik. He went to go through the door to comfort Oskar. "Mr Copeland," he acknowledged the young doctor hovering in the background. "I'm afraid I have matters to attend to." Henrik vanished through the door.

Ange whirled around to face Dom, she hadn't realised he was there, she wouldn't have mentioned giving him up if she'd known he was there, she didn't want to upset him further and she had barely seen him lately as he'd been down on AAU. She'd been worried for him with the situation with Isaac but knew he didn't want her there.

"Hi," she said softly. "I don't think Mr Hansson is going to be free anytime soon, is it something I can help with?" Dom shook his head, "Actually I was looking for you."

He'd needed to see her after watching Jon die; needed to reassure himself she was still here. He'd text Carole as well but he felt like he needed to see Ange. He'd avoided her a lot lately. He didn't want to get attached when she clearly wasn't interested. He hadn't actually intended to talk with her but after overhearing what she'd said to Mr Hansson he felt a bit bowled over. More off balance than he had before he'd headed up here.

"I just I guess I just," he said stutteringly before losing his courage. "Sorry I don't know what I was doing I'm just gonna go." he sped off towards the stairs before Ange could try and stop him. "Dom, wait!" she called after him following behind.

She stepped out onto the stairs relieved to find Dom had paused there. She didn't fancy chasing him all over the hospital. She'd meant it when she said she hasn't done any running since 2004.

"Dom, what's up?" She asked and Dom replied quietly, "It's silly and stupid and I don't know why. Mr Mayfield Isaac's Dad, he died." Dom shrugged, "I just wanted to see you." he admitted in a very quiet voice. He turned away to look out the window. He did not want to see Ange's reaction to his weakness.

Ange felt awful that Dom was so nervous of seeking out comfort from her. She'd pushed and pulled him in so many directions and it wasn't his fault that she couldn't work out how to be a parent to two children and she knew she was failing both of them.

She reached out and put her hand on Dom's shoulder. "It's fine, it's ok to come to me when you're upset."She said surprised when Dom didn't shrug her off. A sudden nasty thought came into her head, "Isaac, he hasn't hurt you has he?" She asked urgently worried that Dom might be hiding more than just his feelings from her.

"No, he's too busy trying to manipulate me, manipulate Lofty. He doesn't need to hit me to hurt me. He knows that. Did you mean it? What you said to Hansson?" Dom rushed out the last bit almost too scared to ask.

"Dom, you and Chloe are my children and you are both the most important people in the world to me."Ange responded firmly needing Dom to understand that she loved both of them. "Is that why you threatened Isaac?" He asked suddenly needing to know. It hadn't made sense to him why she would do that for him even if it had ended up causing more trouble.

Ange took a deep breath, "Dom, he hurt you and I would do anything in the world to be able to have prevented that, to be able to have stood in front of you and protected you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there then but I am here now and I would do more than threaten him you if he hurts you again. You are my son."

Dom was stunned, he'd spent so much time over the last few weeks wondering if she'd cared for him at all, all the mixed messages she'd given and the whole disaster in finding out and telling Chloe. But he could hear the sincerity in her voice and he wanted to believe in that so much. Like Zosia and Carole she'd tried to protect him and stepped in for him.

Watching Jon die had really upset him, not just because of Isaac but it scared him. They'd left so much unsaid and Isaac had been so desperate to resolve things leaving it all to the last minute Dom didn't want to be like that. Then afterwards speaking with Isaac and Lofty and just now finding out Lofty hadn't made the complaint. Dom felt lost and adrift like he didn't know which way was up.

God he missed how easy things had been before when it had been him Zosia and Arthur against the world. He'd changed so much since then, since losing Arthur and in some ways he hated it. He still missed Arthur so much but Ange and Chloe were here and maybe he had the chance to build another family. He just needed to stop pushing so much.

Ange was still there standing beside him, her hand warm on his shoulder, steadying him, the only thing that was really. He wanted to ask her for something and maybe it was too soon and well if it was that would be fine he told himself. He drew back steeling himself to ask.

"Can I hug you?" he'd said it so quietly and so quickly Ange almost didn't hear him. He sounded so much younger than his 32 years in that moment. "You don't have to ask come here," was the instant reply as Ange moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Dom buried his face in her hair and clung to her tightly. She felt so strong and safe, like home, a temporary port in the storm that was his life. He hadn't felt this safe in such a long time and he soaked up the feeling. Ange clung to him in equal measure; she'd wanted to hug him for weeks now. Offer him comfort and sooth the hurt she'd been able to see building.

Eventually he pulled away as he did; Ange brought her hand up and cupped his cheek wiping away a tear he hadn't noticed.

He realised now what he had to do, what he now had the strength to do. With Carole and Ange to support him, with Arthur's memory with him and Zosia who would be there when he called. "Thank you," trying to convey how grateful he was that she hadn't pulled away and that they'd talked and that she seemed to understand. He took her hand from his cheek and squeezed it before letting go.

"There's something I need to do, then I'm going to head home."Ange nodded at him and he headed down the stairs to find Isaac. To finish this.

Ange stared after him almost frozen. She we feeling so much, happy and sad all at once. She was so glad that Dom had come to her, that they'd made a connection again however small. She just wished she could protect both of her children from every hurt in the world.


End file.
